My Precious One part
by Jerukcamui
Summary: Eiji pulang saat hujan lebat dengan bekas luka di pergelangan tangannya, saat ia sedang gusar, adiknya tiba-tiba bersikap aneh setelah melihat lukanya, apakah yang akan terjadi di antara adik-kakak yang biasanya akrab ini?


title: My Precious One –part 1

Pairing: My original Character, Eiji and Ciel, visit here to see 'em momma-mommi

Language: Indonesian

Rating: still PG-13 untuk chapter ini  
genre: Yaoi, incest

summary: Eiji pulang saat hujan lebat dengan bekas luka di pergelangan tangannya, saat ia sedang gusar, adiknya tiba-tiba bersikap aneh setelah melihat lukanya, apakah yang akan terjadi di antara adik-kakak yang biasanya akrab ini?

-Oneshot berdasarkan RC, ini pertama kalinya saya posting di sini… so.. _please.. be gentle with me.. _XD~

MY PRECIOUS ONE

(part one)

Hujan seakan menyambut kedatangan Eiji. Seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup ketika ia dengan lelah menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa merah di ruang keluarga. Hari ini hari yang buruk. Eiji menghela nafas, berusaha membersihkan pikirannya. Sayangnya ingatan itu masih begitu jelas, membuat kapalanya berdenyut. Hari ini Eiji mengerti, bahwa yang dikatakan Ash mungkin benar. Bahwa memang ada yang tidak beres dengan Pak Jose.

Pak Jose adalah guru pembimbing Eiji. Guru muda itu sering mendapt tugas untuk membantu anak-anak OSIS membuat acara, yang artinya ia cukup sering bertemu Eiji. Eiji adalah ketua OSIS dan sering kali menjadi ketua pelaksana dari berbagai acara, dan ini tentu saja membuatnya dekat dengan Pak Jose.

Josehen, begitu panggilan anak-anak. Jose hentai karena Pak Jose mengoleksei banyak majalah dan film porno jepang –hentai, dan ia tidak repot-repot menyembunyikannya. Sikap nyeleneh Josehen dan kedekatannya dengan murid-murid selalu membuat Eiji nyaman. Dan kemampuannya mengoreksi pekerjaan para murid membuat eiji mengagumi pria ini. Hanya saja, hari ini…

"ah, ei-nii? Kau baru pulang ya? Basah kuyup begitu.." suara tenor Ciel terdengar. Ciel adalah adik tiri Eiji yang sekarang duduk di bangku SMP. "sebaiknya jangan duduk dulu di sofa, nanti Mom marah lho…"

"Gak usah cerewet deh… nanti kubersihkan!" jawabku ketus. Eiji tidak sedang ingin beramah tamah saat ini. Tidak sama sekali, bahkan padak adik kecilnya yang berwajah innocent itu.

Ciel berbalik, berlari kecil ke arah dapur. Apa dia sakit hati? Eiji hanya menghela nafas, sedikit menyesal. Sejak dulu ia selalu menunjukan senyum manis seorang kakak pada adik-adiknya, tapi hari ini ia melimpahkan semua kekesalannya pada Ciel yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

_Bruk_! Selembar handuk kering dijatuhkan tepat di kepala eiji. Di hadapannya, berdiri ciel dengan wajah cemas, "ini… sebaiknya kau keringkan tubuhmu, bisa gawat kalau kau sakit."

Eiji mendongak, senyuman lembut terukir di wajahnya. Ia senang Ciel mengkhawatirkannya, karena sebenarnya Eiji bukanlah tipe orang yang senang dibiarkan saat sedang gusar. Ia ingin ada orang yang peduli padanya.

"terimakasih Shii" jawab Eiji, Shii adalah panggilan kecil Ciel di rumah. Ia mengusap kepala adiknya saying lalu menggosokkan handuk di kepalanya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Tangan Ciel yang lebih kecil menghentikan gerakannya, menggenggam tangan eiji dan menariknya untuk ia lihat lebih dekat. Eiji mengerutkan kening, agak bingung dengan tingkah laku adiknya.

"tanganmu kenapa?" Tanya Ciel, Eiji tak bisa melihat mukanya karena ia menunduk. Sang kakak melirik langit-langit, kebiasaan yang biasa ia lakukan saat mencari alasan. Yang ditanyakan Ciel adalah bekas luka di pergelangan tangannya, lebam di kulitnya yang kemerahan karena cengkraman yang kuat.

"tadi… well, aku pakai kaos tangan terlalu kencang…" jawabnya, tak berani menatap adiknya karena jawaban yang ia keluarkan jelas-jelas bohong.

"menurutku tidak begitu," cicit Ciel, masih menunduk hingga Eiji tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas mimik mukanya, "ini tidak seperti bekas kaos tangan… kau tidak bisa membohongiku Ei-nii.." suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"itu bukan urusanmu," Eiji menarik tangannya risih.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. _Kubilang tanganmu kenapa_?" dengan penekanan yang aneh pada nada suaranya, Ciel berhasil memberi sedikit rasa ngeri pada Eiji. Tubuhnya yang lebih kecil mendekat ke arah kakaknya yang terlihat makin bingung.

"hei, jangan dekat-dekat," sang kakak mendorongnya pelan untuk membuat jalan ia berdiri, "aku sudah bilang kalau ini karena aku memakai kaos tanganku terlalu kencang" Eiji menjawab dan berdiri, berniat meninggalkan adiknya yang dirasanya agak aneh.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti tepat ketika sang adik mencengkram pergelangan tangannya yang sudah kemerahan itu. "Arrrh!" ringisnya, memandang adiknya antara bingung dan marah "sakit bodoh! Lepas!"

"Tidak akan," bisik Ciel, memperkuat genggaman tangannya dan membuat Eiji kembali meringis menahan sakit, "sebelum kau mejawab pertanyaanku dengan benar." Ia memandang lurus ke mata kakaknya, tapi ada yang aneh. Pandangannya tampak begitu intense hingga Eiji bingung harus merespon bagaimana.

"i..ini bukan hal yang penting…" Sadar akan situasi yang aneh, Eiji berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang dicengkram kuat oleh Ciel. Tapi ia tidak bisa melepasnya karena si kecil itu memiliki kekuatan yang tidak bisa diremehkan. _Sejak kapan Ciel jadi sekuat ini? _Tanya Eiji pada dirinya sendiri ketika tidak ada sedikit pun tanda-tanda ia bisa lepas dari cengkraman adiknya.

"kau tidak bisa membohongiku, Ei-nii…." Bisiknya lagi, masih mencengkram kuat tangan kakaknya, "aku berbeda dengan Kei…"

to be continued to part 2


End file.
